The present invention relates to a hat device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hat device which has an extensible visor.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional hat device has a main body 30, a fixed peak 31 disposed on a front portion of the main body 30, and an extensible visor 40 engaged with the fixed peak 31. An insertion block 41 is disposed on the extensible visor 40. The insertion block 41 has two opposite lateral teeth 42. A pair of L-shaped racks 32 are disposed on the fixed peak 31. Each L-shaped rack 32 has a front block 34 and a plurality of serrations 33. Each lateral teeth 42 engages with the respective serrations 33. The extensible visor 40 can be extended. Each insertion block 41 moves along the respective serrations 33 of the L-shaped rack 32. However, the frictional engagement between the serrations 33 and the lateral teeth 42 is very rigid without any elasticity so that it is very difficult to retract the extensible visor 40 or extend the extensible visor 40 while the user does not exert force along the direction of the L-shaped rack 32. This structure is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,125.